


Never Leave Me

by gayexol



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Together, changbin go to sleep challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayexol/pseuds/gayexol
Summary: It's another late night, after another busy day of schedules and performances. But it's also the kind of late night where Changbin finds himself awake, watching as the minutes slip by, sitting back as the dorm slides into a still kind of darkness.He has to be awake, he tells himself- these lyrics won't write themselves. Somebody has to do it.Ah, well. He'll go to bed eventually. Maybe, if he's lucky, Felix will drop by.





	Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i wrote this at 2 am bc my sister asked me to kjsnjskd  
> wow, i love boyfriends. boyedfriends. changlix. thanks

He's up late in the dorms again. Not a very shocking development for Changbin, who so often spends his nights watching the minutes roll by that his desk lamp is almost perpetually turned on, as if by memory.  


Changbin purses his lips, rubbing his pencil in tiny circles around his temple as his eyes lose focus on the marked-up notebook paper in front of him. He shifts in his creaky little desk chair, gaze drifting away from scribbled, messy lyrics he's written down in his journal and flickering over to the glowing electronic clock tucked away behind his lamp.  


_Midnight._  


Changbin sighs.  


He grabs the edge of his beaten-up journal and tugs on the corner, fingers hesitating on the smooth paper, eyes scanning over the half-ideas and unfinished lines he's haphazardly jotted down from memory.  


He doesn't move from his chair as he quickly steals a glance over his shoulder at the bed adjacent to his bunk, making sure Chan's sleeping form is unmoving and silent. Sure enough, Chan is sprawled out across his bedspread, faced buried in the pillows and his curly, soft hair being illuminated by the faint white light of Changbin's lamp.  


As he moves back to his notebook, Changbin furrows his eyebrows and softly shakes his head in dismay, tearing out the paper as quietly as possible and crumpling it in his hands.  


His fingertips crush the paper into a lopsided ball, where he lets it roll out of his open palm and bounce off his desk into the trashcan next to his foot, it joining the small mountain of paper and discarded lyrics that didn't satisfy him before.  


Changbin, exasperated, leans back in his chair and rubs his face tiredly, his fingers brushing over his eyelashes as he rubs the tiredness from his eyes. They have a new schedule in the morning but the lyrics Changbin has been pushing himself to write- they've been bothering him for days.  


He tries to get them out of his head, tries to feel them out of the dark and make sense of them, put them on paper in front of his eyes to make them real, but he can't carry the emotion; he can't transfer what's on his mind onto the page.  


To describe it as infuriating would be an understatement.  


He takes one last look at his journal and decides to try again in the morning. For once, a certain stillness has fallen over their dorms, one that can only signal to Changbin that he's been awake for far too long. If he stays up for a minute more he might just have to get Chan to carry him to bed.  


Changbin huffs and lets himself curl up in his desk chair, gaze hazy and unfixed as his eyelids flutter shut for a few seconds, his worn-out mind taking a moment to focus on nothing but the silence for a change.  


Then, a tiny knock echoes in his dorm room, breaking the previously uninterrupted calm in the air. Changbin frowns, caught off guard, wondering who else could be up this late.  


Slowly, he swivels around his chair, eyes adjusting to the dark spilling in from the other corner of the room where the door is, his gaze falling on a small sweep of brown hair.  


"Felix?" Changbin asks without thought, then catches himself, whispering his name quieter as to not wake the sleeping bear right beside him.  


"Hyung," Felix whispers back, hands clutching onto the doorframe as he peeks his head into the room from around the corner, eyes bright as he gives Changbin a small smile. He taps his cheek once, then twice.  


Felix.  


"C'mon, it's midnight!" Changbin makes a point by grumbling, feigning irritation by gesturing over to the clock on his desk.  


"Oh, you're right, it is late… Do you mind if I sleep in here?" Felix asks as he smiles again, not waiting for a response as he shuffles into Changbin's dorm room and quite literally dives into his covers, making himself comfortable as his eyes flicker up to Changbin's.  


_Felix._  


"Really?" Changbin mumbles, but he knows that Felix has already got him, has already spotted the corners of his lips twitching up, trying desperately to hide his grin from showing. Changbin turns back around, reaches out across his desk and gently flips the switch on his lamp, eliminating the last source of dim light and plunging the room into total darkness at last.  


Not adjusted to the absence of light yet, Changbin finally rises out of his chair, keeping a hand on the desk top as an anchor so he won't fall over. Turning around, he carefully navigates the space towards his bed, outstretching his arms in front of him to stop from bumping into anything.  


A second passes, and Changbin feels his leg press up against the frame of his bed. He bends down, lowering his head so he doesn't hit the top bunk, his hand gliding over the covers until his feels his fingertips rest against something soft.  


"Changbin?" Felix whispers, voice low.  


"Yeah?" Changbin responds, his mouth suddenly dry as his heart pounds in his chest.  


"That's my face."  


_Ah, shit. _"Oh, uh," Changbin mutters, pulling his hand away, but not before letting it drag lightly down Felix's cheek.__  


Changbin sighs as he shifts into bed, taking some of the blankets that Felix is gently pushing into his hands, slipping under the covers at last. His feet rest against Felix's but they don't say a word. Changbin can barely see a thing, but he _swears_ that Felix's eyes are open, gaze fixed on him through the darkness. He can only hear the other boy's breathing, the shallow rise and fall of his chest.  


Suddenly, Felix snorts, and then laughs. Not loud enough to wake Chan, but loud enough that Changbin can definitely hear it, as if they're together in their own secret little world, a bubble around the two of them. A sanctuary.  


The tension that Changbin didn't know he was holding in dissipates instantly, stress rolling off his shoulders, body relaxing into the mattress. He giggles back because he can't help it- it's midnight and they're face to face, staring at each other in the dark, legs intertwined, and they're the only ones who know.  


"Hyung," Felix mumbles again, but his voice has a tinge of sleepiness to it, the one syllable softer and more drawn out than before.  


"Yeah," Changbin can barely manage to say, leaning forward on impulse and wrapping an arm around Felix's back, pulling him closer.  


Neither of them has to say a word, as Felix shifts without prompting, folding effortlessly into Changbin's chest as if he was always meant to be there. Felix tucks his head underneath Changbin's chin, his forehead resting up against his chest, his arm coming up and draping over Changbin's own back.  


Changbin, while more safe and comfortable than he's felt in a long time, is downright _terrified_ that Felix can hear how fast his heart is beating. It's a steady, deep sound, pounding against his ribcage, giving away his secret.  


God, maybe Felix just doesn't mind. Changbin wants to be closer, closer, closer to Felix still, but he settles for this; pressed as tightly together as can be, breathing evening out as they both drift off into a deep sleep.  


Changbin is warm, calm, and most importantly, content. If Chan wakes up and kicks Felix out at 6 AM, well, they'll deal with that in the morning.


End file.
